This invention relates to networks, and more particularly, to wireless networks.
Networks are groups of computers or other electronic devices that are interconnected in a way that allows information to be shared among the devices. The computers and electronic devices may be connected using physical wiring (e.g., Ethernet technology for local area networks (LAN)). The computers and electronic devices in a network may also communicate with each other using wireless communications technology. Wireless networks that implement wireless communications technology often include access points. Access points are devices that allow wireless communication devices to connect to a wireless network. In a typical configuration, an access point supports wireless connectively using IEEE 802.11 networking protocols (sometimes referred to as Wi-Fi®).
Access points have a limited range of coverage. For example, an access point may be capable of providing wireless access to devices that are located within a 50 meter (m) radius. A client device may initially be located within the 50 m radius. A user may move the device while maintaining wireless connectively, provided that the device is not moved more than 50 m from the access point. A user that moves the client device farther than 50 m from the access point will lose wireless connectivity.
Multiple access points may be used to increase the coverage area in a wireless network. For example, a user may wish to establish a wireless network throughout a large home. Even if an access point is installed in a central location, wireless coverage may be weak or non-existent in certain locations within the home. Two access points may therefore be needed to provide satisfactory wireless coverage for the entire home. A first access point (e.g., an access point with a built-in router) may be connected to a cable modem or other Internet connection via Ethernet cabling and may be placed near one end of the home. A second access point may be placed near another end of the home. This type of arrangement may allow a user to access the wireless network at all locations within the home. In some portions of the home, network connectivity may be provided by the first access point. In other portions of the home, wireless signal strength for the first access point may be weak, but network connectively may be provided by the second access point.
Access points often support multiple communications bands, each of which may be provided with a unique service set identifier (SSID). For example, an access point may be assigned an SSID of NTW24 for the 2.4 GHz WiFi band and an SSID of NTW5 for the 5 GHz band. In networks with a number of different access points, different bands and access points may be assigned a variety of overlapping and distinct SSIDs. Each portion of a network that shares a common SSID is sometimes referred to as forming a distinct “cloud” within the network.
Access points and client devices may use cryptographic keys to ensure security in a wireless network. For example, an access point in a network may provide authorized client devices with unique keys. The keys can be used in determining whether a given client device should be permitted to access the network.
Although the use of cryptographic keys helps prevent unauthorized network access, difficulties can arise in networks that include multiple access points. This is because the process of establishing the authorization of a particular client device to access one access point does not generally result in the automatic establishment of a similar authorization at other access points in the same network. As a result, a client device may be able to access the network at one part of a user's home, but not in another. Although each access point in a network could potentially be configured separately, networks with fluid populations of client devices and access points can be difficult to manage effectively. Such management tasks can be particularly burdensome for a home user who wants a network to be simple to maintain.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved techniques for coordinating settings between access points in a wireless network.